Prophecy of the Wings
by RushandStreak
Summary: After the Ga'Hoole tree falls owls are placed homeless and a few are brought into the world of Pyrrhia. A prophecy has been foretold that a darkness of old will be brought with them and put the dragons to war. With the help of Toothless(HTTYD), his friends, and Rush and Streak(Mine) will they be able to face this or will the worlds of owls and dragons be destroyed? Cover is a WIP
1. Prologue

A black dragon with glittering wings padded along the forest ground with nervous breath. He trotted along until a cave opened up in front of him. Huge teeth grew up from below and dripped down from above creating an open maw. "Alright Fatedeliverer" the dragon said to himself, "you can do this. It's just past the SeaWing rock and to the left." The dragon stepped in and shook his great wings.

The cave seemed to press down on him from above and open up into nothingness below but Fatedeliverer pressed on until he came to an oddly shaped rock. The rock had a long extension and four squat legs as if a SeaWing had turned to stone. The boulder was so lifelike that the NightWing could almost picture the creature as it froze in a daze like trance of fear and turned to stone. Fatedeliverer shook his head and moved on. The cave split into two passageways, one going left and one going right. Fatedeliverer chose the left tunnel.

The tunnel emanated a mysterious atmosphere that seemed to push the dragon away but he dug his claws in and trudged on. Every scale on his body was prickling with fear as he squeezed through the smaller tunnel and into an empty room. Feeling around and spurting fire, Fatedeliverer found that it emptied once more into another tunnel. "Blast, I hate these," he whimpered before pressing through. He squished through the tunnel and…

Mouth open in shock, Fatedeliverer stared wide eyed at the sight before him. Hundreds of tiny crystals dotted the ceiling bouncing off four clusters of glow worm light. Each cluster seemed to be placed there perfectly so that they lit the whole room. But it was not the room the dragon was staring at, it was the pool. The pool was still and dark, dark blue like the darkest night and the crystal's light shined upon it to make stars shimmer in the reflection. Fatedeliverer's claws clutched the raised ring of rock around the pool. A dark rumbling like that of thunder far away echoed through the cave, shaking the water slightly. The rumbling slowly escalated into a roar of a name, "Fatedeliverer, you have come."

Then the strangest thing yet happened. Fatedeliverer felt himself slip from his body and into the pool. He looked back over to see his neck arched over the pool, talons clutching the rim, and eyes staring deep into the water. Fatedeliverer slipped deeper into the pool and the voice got louder and louder until it thundered in his ears like a dragon's roar resonating within him. He lifted his head to see a gold dragon like nothing he'd ever seen before. The dragon's scales were the color of the sun dripping over the earth at dawn and a shimmering sail ran down his back. "Fatedeliverer, you are here at last."

Fatedeliverer suddenly felt a warm breeze on his face and cool grass under his talons, "Where… where am I?"

The dragon shimmered almost transparently, "I have much to show you in very little time. There is no place for foolish questions at this time." The dragon came up to Fatedeliverer and pressed a claw over his shoulder, "Come, I have little time."

Without warning the ground seemed to disappear and the NightWing opened his wings and took flight. The earth below shook and fire spurted from deep cracks. To the left was sea as far as the horizon and to the right was a tree so large and great that Fatedeliverer didn't quite believe it was really there. The tree swayed back and forth and feathered animals shot from it in a frenzy. They whipped past him with calls and shrieks of fear, wings flapping in no particular order. Fatedeliverer turned in shock to see the tree twisting and cracking, branches waving as it fell taking with it hundreds of birds as it crashed into the sea below. Flames licked at the branches still left and didn't take their time in devouring them whole. In as much time as it took for the tree to fall it was reduced to ashes. The dragon hovered for a moment before the golden dragon appeared once more. "On feathered wings they'll take flight, they'll come here in their miserable plight, they bring with them a great darkness of old, a terrible story untold."

The dragon disappeared once more and the sight before him faded. The NightWing hovered in darkness for a moment and another world began to unfold. This one had a metal den that seemed to stand up on its own. An almost white dragon with thin blue stripes and a blue tail fan stood curled up on top of it and a dark blue… creature stood sunning itself pleasantly on a black paved path. Nothing seemed to be happening here. "On wings of metal he comes, to help defeat darkness 'til the end. His dragon shall follow with steps so awesome; a battle shall make unruly amends and you'll have the friends to fight it."

Once again the dragon dissolved into the air and one last scene slowly came into view. A village of scavengers and dragons was busily bustling along. One dragon caught his eye in particular, a big black dragon with a funny, leathery thing wrapped around his chest. His tail fins were peculiar as well, one being bright red with a white scavenger skull across it. The dragon was lying across the ground along with a scavenger and his friends. Several other strange looking dragons stood, chattering to each other, near them. The gold dragon appeared again, "Perhaps these may look strange, a dragon and boy all arranged, but to fight this war you'll need them."

The scene faded to black and then reappeared to face the warm, wind whipped field they had been standing on before. The gold dragon looked at him, his expression unreadable. "Together with feathers, metal, and skin you'll fight the darkness deep within. But beware! The dragon's pure reign is over for feathers need homes and you need an ally. If dragons rise up you will be brought down, you must let in the birds for you can handle it. Clay, Tsunami, Glory, Sunny, and Starflight you'll need…"

The gold dragon's words were whipped away and Fatedeliverer hung in nothingness for a moment before slipping back into his own body. His claws scraped against stone once more as he walked back the way he came, fear gripping him like hot talons, as he thought about the new prophecy made…


	2. Chapter 1

**If you have not read the Guardians of Ga'Hoole or Wings of Fire series then this is not a story for you. This may contain major spoilers.**

**I just have to say that there is StarflightXFatespeaker, TsunamiXRiptide, GloryXDeathbringer, and maybe a bit of ClayXPeril later. This takes place after the war in Pyrrhia. I know that Soren died in the crash of the Great Ga'Hoole tree but I couldn't bring myself to do it so just go with it. In the beginning when Fatedeliverer went to get the prophecy, he went to a gave and was given it by a dragon from heaven. Since Morrowseer said that he made the prophecy up I thought maybe prophecies were given first to a dragon through actual contact and visions will help the dragon learn more about the prophecy along the way. Now enough chit chat, lets read.**

* * *

Starflight shifted uncomfortably at the news Fatedeliverer had for him. They had just recovered from a war and now a new darkness threatened them? He had to retrieve the other four of his group and warn them about the incoming danger. He now stood in front of Fatedeliverer and nodded. "Will you go tell Fatespeaker I need her?" Starflight asked the NightWing.

"Yes," the black dragon said with a snappy salute. Starflight rolled his eyes but was pleased when he returned only moments later with Starflight's mate following. The female dragon stepped up to Starflight and brushed her nose against his. Starflight returned the favor before nudging her aside and standing tall once more in front of Fatedeliverer. "You are dismissed to tell the NightWings that I will be gone for a few days at the most.

Fatedeliverer opened his mouth to protest but then thought better of it and whisked away. "Where are we going? Why?" Fatespeaker asked.

"Because all of Pyrrhia could be in danger," Starflight stated darkly.

Fatespeaker sighed, "Another war?"

"I don't know but Fatedeliverer said he received a prophecy that declared that dark times are coming." Starflight spread his wings and took off, his glittering scales on the undersides of his wings casting silver spots on the forest floor. "We are going to go tell Glory first, Sunny and Clay don't need to know yet, and Tsunami is just trouble waiting to happen."

"You've got Tsunami right," Fatespeaker giggled, "but you need to tell all your friends, not just Glory. Just because she's queen of the RainWings doesn't mean that she needs to be told first."

Starflight nodded and angled his wings down to land, flying through the thick leaves of the trees of the rainforest. "I'm telling her first because she's the one closest to…"

Starflight and Fatespeaker stopped and hovered when they saw all of their friends sitting lazily on one of the RainWing platforms. Glory sat majestically in the middle, a shining beetle green, who was next to Jambu, her brother being his usual, pink self. Deathbringer sat comfortably next to Clay and Clay was next to Sunny. Tsunami and Riptide were away from the group chatting.

"Hey look!" Sunny exclaimed, fluttering up to Starflight with a huge grin on her muzzle. "It's Starflight and Fatespeaker." Starflight still felt a little bit torn about Sunny and Fatespeaker but tried not to think about it. Fatespeaker brushed one wing comfortingly against his. Sunny took his talons in hers and pulled him over to the ledge.

Everyone smiled at Starflight as he trotted over to his friends but Starflight couldn't help but frown. "What's wrong?" Tsunami snickered, "Got your talons caught in the weaving of the platforms again?" Starflight shifted his talons at the mention of the embarrassing accident of his awhile ago.

"No," Fatespeaker said, "Something you need to listen to."

Starflight looked at his friends who now had their ears pricked to Starflight's words. "Um, Fatedeliverer brought a message to me today about a new prophecy. He's calling it Prophecy of the Wings. It talks about us, and not to mention all Pyrrhia, all getting into another war because of some group of birds that are coming."

Tsunami looked ready and tensed for battle, "Let me take 'em!"

"Wait… what?" Glory said, suddenly turning a darker green.

"A new darkness is coming," Starflight said darkly, as if it were a death sentence.

Sunny shouldered him lovingly, "Hey, we won a war, we can do it again."

"Not without help," Starflight mused, "They say a dragon and a scavenger will come to help along with a strange, metal creature and an almost white dragon."

"Well," Deathbringer sighed, "Help is help and in a war, you need all the help you can get."

"Just, one thing is driving me crazy," Starflight scratched his head, "We need them as soon as possible and we have no idea where to find them."

"I do." It was Clay who had a talon pointed up towards a mango tree. Starflight squinted and fixed his eyes a large cluster of brown, grey, and white spots. They were birds like none of the dragons had ever seen.

"They are the ones," Fatespeaker said, closing her eyes, "They are the wings of feathers."

"Well then why don't we go up and meet them?" Sunny asked, taking flight. Clay followed her and if Clay went, everyone went. The nine dragons took flight to investigate.

"Hello!" Jambu cried, waving a talon to the birds, "I'm Jambu!" Glory rolled her eyes and gently but firmly grabbed his tail in her teeth.

"Thank you, Glory," Tsunami said while giving Jambu a glare.

Sunny was the first to reach the tree next to that of the birds. She extended her talons in greeting and the birds nodded. "I'm Sunny, and these are my friends, Glory, Starflight, Clay, Tsunami, Deathbringer, Riptide, Jambu, and Fatespeaker."

The birds blinked at them before the biggest one, a grey bird, stepped forward, "I am Twilight, a great grey owl. This is Gylfie, an elf owl, Darsheena, a short eared owl, Pelli, a barn owl, Otulissa, a spotted owl, Celieph, a snowy owl, Shadow and Talon, also great greys, Seliver, another snowy owl, and Gazzlepreet, a northern hawk owl. There are more owls but we split into seven groups to investigate where we ended up."

"So, where did you come from?" Clay asked, sniffing them with a rumbling stomach.

Sunny pushed him away, "Don't even think of eating one of them!" Clay gave Sunny an embarrassed smile.

The tiny crimson and white owl named Gylfie hopped up, "We come from the island of Hoole but unfortunately the Great Ga'Hoole tree fell after a great earthquake hit. Many owls are dead and the land and forests the owls lived in are gone. We formed a group consisting of at least seventy owls and left to find new lands. We were following the river of wind when the weather took a turn for the worst and threw us onto this island."

"Poor things," Sunny gasped. "Are you alright?"

"Well like I said, we're the last owls to survive for as much as we know. King Soren is injured from the storm we ran into and we aren't sure where we are, not to mention what you are."

"We are dragons," Starflight explained, "And you are on the island of Pyrrhia. Both Fatespeaker, Deathbringer, and I are NightWings, Clay is a MudWing, Glory and Jambu are RainWings, Sunny is a SandWing, and Tsunami and Riptide are SeaWings."

"Okay," the one called Gazzlepreet said, "Are you enemies or are you friends?"

Starflight shook his head, "We are friends but…"

"But what?" Twilight almost growled.

"Well," Starflight hesitated, "We received a prophecy about you bringing with you a darkness of some sort. Do you have any idea what it could be talking about?"

Twilight shook his head, "All we know is that we brought with us owls that we stranded along the way and owls from the Great Ga'Hoole tree."

"Fatedeliverer also said something about the darkness being old, does that help."

Gylfie wilfed, meaning she seemed to get even smaller than she already was, "Hagsfiends."

All the other owls seemed to shrink at the mention of that world. Even the dragons felt the darkness in the word. Glory and Jambu turned a very pale green and Starflight flung his wings fearfully over his head. Fatespeaker's eyes went somewhere else, "This is the darkness… the offspring of Nyra will be upon us soon," she muttered darkly. "And they shall be both dragon and owl, a threat greater than any creature has seen."

* * *

**Let me know if you have questions about anything in here. Saying I don't know what will happen in the Wings of Fire series I cannot be blamed if anything is wrong when the book The Brightest Night comes out. If I feel I am too far off of the book I may change scenes or dialogue to compensate for it later. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Legolas Dragon Ranger~ Here's the next chapter for you! I'm glad you like it so far :)**

**This one has to do with my two OCs Rush and Streak. I'm on the verge of writing their stories right now so just go with it.**

* * *

Streak rolled his shoulders, basking in the morning sun. The light blue dragon had two huge ears like a bat and darker blue stripes rippling down his back. The dusty ground below was warm and green cacti grew up from the ground a little ways further. Streak turned his lengthy neck to the right to stare into an F4U Corsair's eyes. Streak immediately jumped up to attention. The Corsair's blue eyes bore into him and Streak stared back, something was forming behind those brilliant blue orbs, something terrifying.

The reflections in his eyes turned into a world of black storms, of frayed feathers raining down along with jagged blue lightning splitting the sky. Streak took a step back, blinked, and the image was gone. _How strange,_ the dragon thought_, that there would be an entire world behind Rush's eyes_. Rush blinked once, "What's wrong?"

Streak shook his head, and gave a look of confusion.

The plane shook his nose and bent down slightly to let Streak climb up onto his roof. The two did look strange together but Rush and Streak had become fast friends over the years. Streak's ears pricked up as they headed to the hanger. Something odd was going on inside, it smelt different. When Rush rolled into the dusty, grey hanger, what met their eyes wasn't a short shelf full of books or a tattered flag bearing the Jolly Wrenches' insignia, it was a land of ice and glaciers. Rush gave a shocked gasp as the wind whipped past them. Rush backed up only to find that the door to the hanger was gone, replaced by a tall, slick, ice tower. "Streak, are you seeing this too?"

Streak blinked several times, smearing water over his green orbs but not succeeding in shattering the image. He clutched the rims of Rush's windows tightly, almost to the point where his talons chipped on the metal. Confusion swam in his eyes as he tried to work out what had happened.

Feeling a sharp, cold wind shutter through his scales, Streak folded his wings close to his body and leaned down against the navy blue or Rush's paint. Rush was beginning to shiver as he was not used to any kind of cold. Streak stretched his wings over the Corsair, knowing the fire inside of his chest would keep his skin warm. Rush looked up gratefully at the dragon.

It was then that Streak realized that they needed to find shelter. He began to take tentative steps forward in the snow, his ankles sinking deeply into it. He motioned for Rush to follow.

"S-streak, I-I can't," Rush stuttered, teeth chattering. To prove his point he gave a feeble attempt at starting his engine. It clanked and groaned then sputtered out. A dread was beginning to creep up the dragon's spine as Rush tried again. It was no use. "T-too cold," the plane managed to say.

Streak cupped his talons around one of Rush's long, black propeller. He began to turn it slowly, speeding up as he went along. This tended to work other times when Rush couldn't start. All Streak succeeded in doing was making Rush sneeze. His engine started for that one second then clicked off. "Nice t-t-try."

A frown crept around Streak's muzzle as he climbed back up onto Rush's nose. He stretched his wings over his head and made a sort of shelter over both of them. All they could do was wait for help to come.

They stood there for a few minutes before something whiter than snow flashed past them. A dragon appeared, its wings arching gloriously over its back, talons spread out in the snow, its scales were blue tipped in a glowing white, its eyes were dark blue as the ocean, and it had icicle-like horns protruding from its neck. It stepped forward, eyes glowing brighter than anything either of the creatures had seen before. "Who are you?" the dragon asked in a female voice.

Streak startled, she was speaking dragontongue. It was odd to hear his old language in his ears again. He hardly remembered how to speak it, "I'm Streak."

"What is that that you are on top of?" She swung a pointed talon to the Corsair. Rush glared, fear and courage in his eyes.

Streak didn't know how to explain. He stepped down from Rush's nose and raised his head regally. "That is Rush, an F4U Corsair."

The ice dragon stepped forward with curiosity in her eyes for a fleeting second and then went back to her warrior-like gaze. "This… thing," she said spreading her wing and pointing to Rush, "is alive?" Streak nodded. "So, this _F4U Corsair_ came from where? And you, I've never seen a dragon like you before," she padded around in a circle, examining these two strange creatures.

Streak began to feel his courage failing, "I don't know how we got here and I could say the same about you."

She bristled, "You don't _know_ how you got here?"

"No, I don't," Streak started. "We went into the hanger and…" he saw the confused, challenging look on the dragon's face and he realized he was speaking gibberish to her. How could she know what a hanger was? Streak inwardly slapped himself.

"I don't trust you," she growled, "and unfortunately for you I'm a warrior to Queen Glacier."

"Who's Queen Gladiator?" Rush asked in very poor dragontongue. Streak slapped his tail over the plane's nose.

"Queen Glacier," the dragon bristled, correcting him, "is the IceWings' queen, our queen, _my_ queen." She curled her lips at Rush in a growl, "You are coming with me."

"Um," Streak said, "I hate to break it to you but its too cold for Rush to move."

The female 'IceWing' gave a frown, "Then I guess we'll have to push him then." She trudged through the snow toward Rush's tail and began to push him. Rush grimaced as the dragon's claws scraped against his paint. The plane inched forward then stopped. "Would… you… mind… helping me?" the dragon snarled.

Streak gave an evil grin, planting his talons into the frozen ground, "Sure." The IceWing flapped over to the stubborn dragon before her and slapped her claws over his ears. Streak's head dropped and he went obediently to help push Rush out of the snow. At least _he'd_ be careful not to hurt his friend.

Rush flicked his rudder to the right, slapping both dragons off of him. "What do you two think you're tomatoes?" Rush sputtered, once again failing at his dragontongue.

The white dragon gave a confused, shocked expression, "What?"

"What are you tomatoes?" Rush asked again in a rough, ordering voice.

Streak slapped his paw against his forehead, "He's asking, 'what are you doing?'" Rush gave a look of embarrassment before catching himself and standing tall once more. He had, by now, managed to turn himself around despite lack of engine power.

The IceWing shook her wings as if shaking off the odd comment. "I'm taking you to the IceWing palace where you are to be locked up until the queen can deal with you."

* * *

**Sorry if it takes a while for the next one. I'm currently dividing my time between Taming Oil and this one so thanks for your patience.**


	4. Chapter 3

**The next chapter is out! Yay! There's just a few things that I'd like to establish.**

**The dragons from How to Train Your Dragon have two names. One set is the names you know them to be and another set is that of the dragons' original names.**

**Blade=Toothless**

**Storm=Stormfly**

**Blaze=Hookfang**

**Dusty=Meatlug**

* * *

Blade let the lanky young boy with shaggy brown hair lean against him. He never minded this human after 'fixing' his tail; of course, it was his fault in the first place. The Night Fury had long forgiven the boy of his accident yet he had far from forgotten about it. As far as Blade could tell, this boy was named Hiccup and in the boy's language, Blade was Toothless.

The boy's language was different, sloppy and rough to hear, far from the low, musical bellows and hoots of the dragons. Sure, the dragons' calls were sometimes roars of anger or grief but that was different. Blade had yet to master the terribly gnarly language. The Night Fury suddenly raised his head, hearing bickering behind him. He sighed as a Monstrous Nightmare attacked his human, Snotlout, again. This was Blaze, or as called by the humans, Hookfang. "Blaze," Blade called in dragontongue to the red fiery dragon, "What are you doing?"

Blaze stopped and snarled, "How would you like it if your human kicked you then told you to breathe fire?"

"It doesn't matter, he's your rider," the black dragon instructed. He shifted his wings and rose to his paws. He yawned and turned to Storm, her preferred, human given name being Stormfly. She was lying down, wings folded. Her human, Astrid, standing beside the now awake Hiccup and chatting. This was an unusual day for Blade, as normally they'd be flying into danger. He turned his big head and picked up his ears towards Dusty, a female Gronkle. Fishlegs, a pudgy, short boy, was feeding her rocks. Fishlegs had named Dusty Meatlug. Dusty did not care what anyone called her but most said Meatlug. Seeing everyone was fine, Blade was about to lie back down.

His talons suddenly contracted against the dirt beneath him as the earth began to shake, tumbling rocks clattered down the mountainous slopes of Berk. Hiccup was thrown against him with such a force that the Night Fury toppled over. The black dragons' wings were thrown into the air as he tried to take flight. He only succeeded in falling to his knees and toppling into an opening into the ground.

Blade's first instinct was to take flight but Hiccup was clinging to his back, clawing at it with talonless fingers. Blade blasted a ball of flickering blue fire into the empty depths of the earth; he knew not what had happened. Hiccup had managed to scrabble onto his back now and into the saddle. Flying again, he checked to see how his friends were doing. He could tell other dragons were flying around him but he couldn't see through the darkness, even with his night vision. "Who's there?"

Stormfly's voice pierced like a sword through the void, "Blade? What happened?"

"Hey!" It was Blaze's voice this time. It was gruff and arrogant, "What are you complaining about?" He set himself on fire, shooting an intense light into everyone's eyes. The Nightmare's flames, though, were allowing them to see that they were in a cave. They were flying only a few feet above the ground. They landed, talons clicking on the hard stone.

The dragon swung his head to see Meatlug and Fishlegs clutching each other, or rather, Fishlegs clutching the rattled, but not afraid Meatlug. "Come on," Blade said, looking around at the strange cave, "We'd better find out where we are." The other dragons nodded but their riders were gathering.

Blade listened. It was Hiccup speaking, "I don't know what happened but we've got to get back to Berk." The black dragon lifted his head to look past the humans and out into the pinprick of light far ahead of them. They needed to go there, to the light, to the outside. He waddled up to his rider and nudged his back. "What is it Toothless?"

Knowing Hiccup couldn't understand him, he shook his head in the direction of the light. Hiccup seemed not to understand. "We have to leave," he growled impatiently, "We have to get out of this cave." Hiccup went right on talking, pushing Blade away. "Fine," Blade snarled slightly. He took hold of the end of Hiccup's cloths and pulled him away from the other riders. "We. Need. To. Go. There." He shook his head to the light in the distance. Hiccup seemed, this time, to understand.

"New plan," he said with a nod to Blade, "We get out of this cave and see where we are." The other riders climbed onto the dragons. Blaze took to the sky last, giving Snotlout a begrudging snarl. They flew on for some time, the pinprick of light seeming never to get closer. Blade's wings were just starting to ache by the time they reached the point of grey light in the cave, now thought of now as more of a tunnel.

As grey turned to silver and silver turned to white, Blade's tongue began to loll out of his mouth. He was grateful for the mud, instead of rock, under his talons as he set down once again. Stormfly followed, "Blade, why are we stopping? The end of the tunnel is only a few hundred feet away."

The black dragon groaned, "I know." Stormfly shook the scales and horns on her oversized head and stepped forward, her tail spikes raised in frustration. The leader Night Fury only sat down, allowing Hiccup to slide slightly down his back and off the saddle. "No."

Meatlug set down, her form planting heavily in the mud. "Will you stop arguing? Correction: What are you arguing about?"

Stormfly shook her wings, "We have to get out of here." She steadied herself as she noted Astrid's frantic attempts to stay on her back.

Blade drew his wings close to his body, lowered his ears, and curled back his lips. "I'm exhausted, Stormfly. I say we rest here."

"So near the opening?"

"Enough!" Meatlug snarled, uncharacteristic to her normal calm, shy self. Both dragons turned their heads to attention.

Meatlug opened her mouth only to be silenced by Blaze. The dragon's scales were lit bright with fire as Snotlout, as usual, tried -and failed- to control the Monstrous Nightmare. His talons made a thump as he landed, splashing mud across his paws. The mud sizzled madly.

Stormfly took this as amusing and began to laugh a rapid, dolphin click laugh. "You have a little mud on your claws there, Hookfang."

Blaze's eyes flashed red, he hated being called Hookfang. With one quick movement he sent mud flying into Stormfly's face. She hissed and moved forward to attack. Blade quickly intervened. "Stop, before I claw off both of your horns!" They gave defiant growls but backed off, each one giving the other nefarious glares. Seeing the matter unresolved but controlled, Blade continued, "Now, I think Meatlug had something to say before being so rudely interrupted."

Meatlug stepped bashfully forward, blushing slightly. "I just wanted to say we should cast a vote."

"I vote we go." It was Stormfly, of course.

Blaze cocked his head and looked off into the direction of the opening. "I vote we stay," he said stubbornly. It was obvious he was just being horrible and disagreeing with Stormfly.

"I'd like your real answer," Meatlug asked timidly.

"Fine," he grumbled, "I want to go."

Blade looked down, "What do you want to do, Meatlug?"

"Um, I want to go." Blade sighed and got to his paws. He spread his wings motioning for Hiccup, who had gotten off of the Night Fury as soon as the ruckus had started up, to climb back on.

By several strokes of their wings the dragons arrived. It took far less work than Blade had thought. He looked outside at the terrain in the distance. It was not Berk, it was not Dragon Island, and it was nothing they had seen before.

The sky blazed orange, igniting the trees on red fire. The moon shone brightly on the other side of the sky, tinting the leaves of the far side trees silver. Mountainous peaks rose up from the ground to the west and swampland to the east. The sight was enough to make anyone, dragon or rider, stare in shock at beauty before them. "Where are we?" Stormfly asked. Astrid had gotten down from her back and strode forward. As soon as her feet touched the ground the dragons sensed that the opening of the tunnel grew smaller, the ceiling just inches lower. Hiccup followed. Like with Astrid, the opening of the maw tightened when he stepped out. The dragons suddenly jumped forward, each one sensing something odd going on. As their talons touched grass the cave collapsed, or, to put it better, was swallowed up by the hill above it. The cave was gone and the bundle of dragons and riders alike were stuck in a place they shouldn't be, panting, tired, and now rather hungry on the new lands' hilltop.

* * *

**As you can tell, it's been a while since I have updated this story. I've been giving equal attention to Live and Let Drive and Taming Oil so it's been a challenge to keep all of them going. I will not quit writing any of them unless further notice.**


End file.
